


Day 4: Follow the Draco

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whimsical Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Day 4, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Galra Empire, M/M, Post-War, Pre-War, Rescue, Rescue Missions, SHEITH - Freeform, War, dragon rider au, voltron whimsical week, whimsicalweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 4: Nov 8th, Star-CrossedDragon Rider AUShiro: Best dragon rider, dragon is named Black.Keith: Newest dragon rider, but has skills/instincts that just needs to be challenged to become better. Dragon is named Red.Shiro and Keith become lovers.Shiro and Keith had met because of their ally Kolivan to give him the chance for more training. Shiro being the best person to train him because of his experience as a dragon rider. He teaches Keith everything that he knows to help him hone these skills/instincts of his. Shiro ends up getting pass Keith’s walls and sees a side of him that most people haven’t seen before. Shiro and Black end up getting captured by the Galra, staying with them for a year. Keith discovers what happened to Shiro and Black, a plan is made with the Blade of Marmora clan, Altean clan who is made up of Allura, Coran, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge to rescue Shiro and free him from the Galra. Favorite star is Draco.





	Day 4: Follow the Draco

At first, dragons were feared when they were first discovered more than thousand years ago before the ones known as dragons riders came forward. Dragons Riders are humans or elves that get picked by unhatched dragons which allows them to form bonds that are very powerful and hard to break. The dragons are very protective of their riders and will do anything to keep their rider safe from any danger that appears in front of them because of the bond that they have. Keith is one of the newer riders who gets introduced to his mentor Shiro because of the ally, Kolivan who thought that a mentor was needed for someone like Keith. He is known for being hot-headed and having trust issues while the only ones that he trusts are Kolivan, a few members from his group and his dragon Red. Keith has had a lot of problems growing up so his trust issues are to be expected, there might be someone who can get through to him which will hopefully be Shiro.

**Keith’s pov**

I let out a small breath as I was standing next to Red while looking through the satchel to get a few things as Kolivan was nearby talking to a few of our allies about a few things. I didn’t know why he made me come with him, but there had to be a reason behind it though since Kolivan wouldn’t of brought me along if there wasn’t. I had to wait and see what he was going to say since I was told to stay by Red until he was finished talking with Allura about whatever business they needed to discuss. Resting my head against the saddle, I closed my eyes for a moment as I heard Red’s voice

_ “What’s wrong little one?” _

Keeping my forehead resting against the saddle, I let out another sigh

_ “Just thinking... I’m wondering why Kolivan wanted me to come with him, he didn’t say why.” _

I knew that Red was trying to comfort me since she usually did when I was feeling like this, she did her best to cheer me up because she knew how I could get when I was confused about everything. That was the case right now as Kolivan hasn’t told me anything yet and my patience was starting to run thin at the moment, I was never a very patient person in the first place. My train of thought was soon broken as I heard Kolivan’s voice from behind me

“Keith.”

Shifting a bit, I turned to face him after closing the satchel seeing that there was someone standing behind him

“This is Shirogane Takashi, he’s going to mentor you a bit and help the both of you figure out a few things. I think he will be a big help to you and your dragon since you both have a lot to learn because of how new the both of you are.”

I was about to retort to having a mentor, but Kolivan cut me off before I had the chance to

“You will go through with the training, Keith or I will have you stay at camp and help with the duties that need to be taken care of.”

I knew that I had no choice, but to stay here and become Shiro’s apprentice since working on chores around the camp was the last thing that I wanted to do. I crossed my arms over my chest as I wasn’t very happy about it, but I had no choice in the matter

“Fine...”

Kolivan and I soon parted ways as he was going to return back to camp since he couldn’t stay away for too long because of him being the leader. I let out a small breath as I could feel that Red was trying to comfort me since I wasn’t too thrilled about this, I had no clue how long this training was going to last either as Kolivan thought that I had much to learn still. I just hope that I will be able to get it over with and find a way to become a great Dragon Rider depending on if Shiro will actually train me or not.

**Shiro’s pov**

It was a bit surprising to see Kolivan since he usually sends word when he is coming by, but this time was a bit different. He had even brought another Dragon Rider with him as people were talking about it since we haven’t heard anything about this new Rider yet, I had a feeling that he was new though. I was going to become his mentor though since there was apparently much that he needed to learn, I didn’t know why Kolivan wanted me to though, but there must of been something that he saw to pick me. I knew how he could be when it came to letting others train members that are apart of the Blades. I just hope that nothing will go wrong when training Keith and the red dragon that has been attached at his side since they have arrived here. First thing though, I need to get to know more about Keith and his dragon before training can actually start since it will make it easier to figure out what exactly I need to do to help them both out.

**Keith’s pov**

It had been a few months since Shiro started to train Red and I to work on becoming a better dragon rider. I didn’t think that it was going to work at first since I always struggled with getting to know people because of how bad my trust issues are. I’ve always been like that, but Shiro was able to get through those walls that I have kept up for such a long time because of the problems that I’ve had since I was a child. I guess it comes from the time that I was abandoned by my parents even though it is unknown on what exactly happened to my mother. Letting out a small breath, I left the guest house that had been given to me and Red for the time that we were here since it was going to be another day filled with training once more. Shiro seemed pretty confident with how my training was going so far, but there were still plenty of things that I needed to learn which was to be expected. I was only a rookie and my experience was nowhere close to any of the other Riders that have been around including Shiro. I’ll be there someday, but for now I’m just stuck with learning from Shiro until that day comes when he thinks that I am ready to fight against the enemy as a full-fledged Dragon Rider.

It had been a quiet morning which wasn’t really normal for this camp because of how busy this place usually got from everything that was going on with the people here. Shifting a bit, I moved to exit my sleeping quarters as I glanced around seeing that most of the fighters were gone for some reason. I was about to go looking for someone when Allura suddenly got my attention

“Keith!”

Turning to face her, I saw the panic that she was wearing on her face which was something that anyone rarely saw

“What’s wrong?”

Once Allura came to a stop, she caught her breath as the last time that she looked this panicked was when something had gone wrong. After she was able to catch her breath, those worried eyes looked up at me

“Shiro and Black has gone missing, we are unable to find them anywhere. We might of found where they were last located, but there was no sign of them. They might of gotten attacked by the Galra because of a few Galran arrows that were found... I’m sorry, Keith.”

There were no words to say what I was thinking since the words were slowly sinking in that they were missing. With a grit of my teeth and clenched fists, my shoulders started to shake while I vowed that I was going to find Shiro especially if he was in the hands of the Galra. I wasn’t going to let them do anything to him or Black, no one is going to stop me until I am able to get Shiro back. He’s the one person who is very important to me because of the strong bond that we have already. A plan would have to be made after we found Shiro and Black first though.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It has been a tough year since Shiro’s disappearance while we were doing everything that we could against the Garla plus trying to find our missing comrades. I had to be trained by another Rider so I could complete my training since our kind was needed to fight against the enemy and with Shiro missing that made things difficult. There weren’t very many of us since the Galra had wiped out most of them because of Zarkon betraying Alfor and the ones that used to be his comrades. Thanks to Allura, Coran, and the Blades, we were able to make excellent plans to use against the Galra and help free the ones that they held prisoner while trying to get answers about Shiro. Nothing has come up so far though as it seemed that the search to find him was slipping away bit by bit, I didn’t know what to do anymore as everything was just so frustrating now. It was difficult for anyone to deal with my temper while I usually went to go spend time with Red to clear my head since it was the best way for me to avoid from snapping at anyone. Shiro was the best person to calm me down when my anger got to me like this, but without him here it was difficult to do that. This also made me realize a few things that I only wanted to admit to Shiro, but I needed to find him first if he could be found at all. Today wasn’t going to be that easy because of the next place that we were going to attack, it was a huge camp that was holding people prisoner and making them find materials to help the Galra in battle. I just hope that something will help me find where Shiro and Black are, I want them to be here since it is just so hard without them being here. 

It soon came time for the attack on the camp as the Altean camp, the Blades, and the allies that we have made along the way. We did everything that we could to make sure that the plan was going to work and free anyone that was being held prisoner here. I pulled myself into Red’s saddle who glanced back at me for a moment

_ “Ready little one?” _

Nodding, I glanced up at her after making sure that I was properly secured in the saddle with everything that I needed for the upcoming battle

_ “I am, Red. I hope that we can find them this time... They have to be there.” _

Red gave me a reassuring rumble since it was one of the few ways that she does try to comfort me

_ “We will find them, the Galra can’t keep them hidden forever.” _

The familiar sound of the horn that called us for battle soon went off which meant that it was time to move out. Red unfolded her wings before taking off into the sky flying toward the Galran campground to free the ones that have been held prisoner for too long. I just hope that Shiro will be able to be found if he is there.

**Shiro’s pov**

Everything felt so heavy around me as the room was dark and quiet... It was too quiet, time has become a blur leaving me to guess on how long I have been held prisoner by the Galra. My thoughts drifted toward Black and Keith, I was worried about them both, but I had a feeling that they were okay for some reason. It was hard to focus on my surroundings before a loud roar of a dragon cut through the silence of the room that I was being held prisoner in, a small tired smile appeared across my lips though. I would finally be free from this place and hopefully, I could see Keith again if he was here fighting against the Galra.

Voices were the next thing that I heard before the door was forced open to the room that was keeping me prisoner. It was a bit hard to tell what was going on though before a familiar face was leaning over me that looked very relieved to see me as they took ahold of my hand

“You’re going to be okay, Shiro. We are going to get you out of here, I promise.”

I gave a small squeeze to the hand that was holding mine from the reassurance that they gave me, I knew that everything was going to be okay since I was finally safe. Maybe it meant that I could have some actual rest without having to worry about the Galra that were looming around me. One nap wouldn’t hurt right?

**Keith’s pov**

It had been a few days since the attack on the large campament where we were able to find Shiro and Black being held prisoner. I was left in charge to take care of Black while Red stuck by her since the dragon was like an older sister to her. I didn’t mind taking care of Black even though I was worried about Shiro as there hasn’t been any word about his condition yet. I was hoping to hear something soon, but I knew that he was in good hands because of the skills that Coran has when it comes to dealing with helping people recover. Letting out a small breath, I finished taking care of Black and Red making sure that they had gotten their food and water for that morning. Black was still recovering herself since she needed to rest from whatever the Galra put her through during the time that they were missing. Once I finished taking care of Black and Red, I decided to head back to my tent to go lay down for a little bit because of my exhaustion. The last few days haven’t been that easy and I’m sure that Allura won’t get upset if I decide to take a nap for a few hours, maybe I can see Shiro afterwards if Coran will let me.

A hand found its way to shaking my shoulder before I heard the familiar voice of Pidge looming over my head

“Keith, Keith, wake up.”

With a small groan, I lifted my head up from the pillow before glancing at the smaller rider

“What Pidge...?”

A smile was on her face as I moved to sit up while trying to wake up from the nap that I was taking

“Shiro’s awake and he wants to see you. Coran said that you could.”

I got up as fast as I could before making my way to the tent that Coran had placed Shiro in until he was awake. I wanted to see him and make sure that he was okay because of how long it has been since he was taken away from me. Once I reached the tent, Coran let me in after telling me to make sure that he doesn’t push himself since Shiro needs plenty of rest still. Nodding, I went over to the bed taking ahold of his hand giving it a gentle squeeze as a small smile appeared across Shiro’s face

“Glad you decided to come and see me.”

Rolling my eyes slightly, I stayed as close to him as I could

“You know that I would of been in here from day one if possible. Coran said no because of how much you needed to rest. How are you feeling?”

It was hard to tell if Shiro was surprised or not because of me actually listening to someone for once, but I really didn’t want to face Allura’s wrath since she can actually be scary sometimes. She’s the last person that anyone wants to make angry as a lot of us have learned that the hard way

“I’m okay, I’m feeling a lot better already.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shiro and I were soon laying in the tent that we shared as I was resting against his chest listening to his breathing which was a comfort to me. Plans were made to make actual houses soon because of how much the number of allies grew and we all needed a proper place to live so Allura thought that it was best to build a village here. I knew that Shiro and I would be happy here though and we had each other which would make this place feel like an actual home for me. And I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that Shiro and I won’t be separated ever again. He’s too important to me to lose. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
